Angel of Death
by Emmett and Edward Girl
Summary: Bella was turned in NM when Edward leaves. She then joins the Volturi and becomes the princess and the Angel of Death, Aro and everyone has become a family. Will she see Edward again,Will Victoria come around? "Only family calls me Bella to you its Angel"
1. Chapter 1

_I know most of you were reading my story. I'm a Vampire! You're a What? But my laptop died a while back and I'm going to start all over but I'm just not feeling the story for now so I felt bad about not being able for you to read that one, so here is a new story by me for you to enjoy! I'll need your support and thoughts about the story and I hope you guys will be willing to give it to me! _

_With Love, _

_Emmett and Edward Girl_

BPOV Chapter One

I have been a vampire now for 251 years. It has been 251 years with out Ed... it still hurts to say his name. I still remember the day he left me in the woods.

_Flash Back_

_Edward said he needed to talk to me, so here we are standing in the woods._

_"Bella we are leaving." Edward said looking at me with a blank face._

_"Well I have to tell Charlie bye and..." I was saying but Edward cut me off._

_"No Bella me and my family are leaving and your staying I don't love you Bella. I just said I did." Edward said looking at me with the same blank face._

_"You don't love me then why deal with me." I asked with tears running down my face._

_"Because I couldn't be with Tanya, I have to go bye Bella." He said then he was gone._

_I started running after him deeper in the woods and I fell to the ground._

_"Well if it's not the Cullen's little pet." said a voice that sounded it belonged to a little girl chewing on bubble gum._

_I turned around and there stood Victoria._

_"What do you want Victoria?" I asked even I knew that it was a stupid thing to ask her._

_"Well I was going to kill you a mate for a mate but I think I will turn you so you can live forever with out Edward."_

_She ran at me and bit me. She looked at me with a smirk on her face as the burn started._

"_Have fun burning." Victoria gave a high squeal of a laugh and ran off into the woods._

_End of Flash Back_

After three days the burn finally let up. I started to remember what he told me about the Volturi and I ran off to Italy. I begged them to kill me but I learned I was very powerful vampire.

I could think of a power and it was mine. So instead of being killed I joined and become princess of the Volturi and I'm called the Angel of Death.

I was taller now standing a 5'11", I love my new height. I could down at everyone around me and not have to worry about people making jokes and calling me short. I have black hair with hot pink highlights that flows down to the middle of my back. I have red eyes that have hot pink specks in them. One of my favorite things about my change was my voice. I sounded like the soft rain that you would hear in a rainforest.

I have gained many people in my new life. I have grown to love everyone in the castle, but certain people own more of my heart than others.

Aro the fearless leader of the Volturi became a father to me. One look at me and Aro acted like a little kitten instead of the mighty killer of those that wrong him and our kind.

Marcus was boring and never talked when I was here, but as soon as I started begging for death a light arrived in his eyes that made him become alive. He jokes and kids when I'm around and he has laughed for the first time in a thousand years. Marcus was a great uncle.

Caius was scary and mean to me when I first arrived, but he soon adopted me as his niece the first time I put him into his place. I was minding my own business one day when he comes barreling into my room screaming at me. I picked him up and threw him through ten walls.

Everyone loved me, but Jane. She hates that Aro has me as a favorite now and not her. She had dirty blonde hair that she keeps in a tight bun and bright red eyes. She has never been seen without wearing black. And if you speak of the devil the devil shall appear.

"Angel, Aro would like to speak to you in his study." She gives me a dirty and I feel her trying to use her power on me.

Jane could make people feel pain in there mind with her power. All she had to do was glare at someone and then her power started to work.

"I've told you a million times to not to use your power on me!" I scream at her and all she did was glare and run out of my room.

I walk up to my mirror and looks at myself thinking how I will look today. I think of how useful this power was also. My one power allowed me to change my appearance. Not the color of my eyes or hair, just so I can get dressed and style my hair and makeup however I choose.

I think of my hair in big, loose southern curls with my bangs in a bump. I made my eyes hot pink and heavy black eyeliner. My lips had a light glossy shimmer with hot pink sparkles. I was wearing a hot pink tank top with a black mesh over top with long sleeves and I was also wearing a black mini skirt with a hot pink belt. To top off my look I was wearing my favorite hot pink pumps with a black bow on top of them.

I winked at myself then teleported to my fathers study. I knocked once and he laughed at me.

"My dear I still don't see why you knock anymore." Aro said as he glides over to me and hugs me tight.

"Just being respectful father." I roll my eyes and give him a loving look.

"Come young one I must speak to you about something." He pushes me lightly toward the couch in the corner of the room.

I look at him and I get this feeling my life is about to change.

"My dear we have visitors coming and I need you to not kill them." Aro looked down nervous.

"Of course, but who is it?" I look at him greatly confused.

He looks up and he had fear and guilt in his eyes.

"Well it's….."

_Well there is the first chapter! I know I left you wondering but I'm hoping you will enjoy my next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to do this last time: I do not own Twilight or Edward :( it all belongs to Stephenie Meyers. _

_OK so this is Chapter two of Angel of Death! There will be some Italian, but at the end there will be a key so you know what was said. I hope you in enjoy!_

_Last Chapter:_

"_Well it's…."_

BPOV Chapter Two

"Well it's the Cullen's." Aro looked at me with fear and I saw red.

"YOU ARE LETTING THEM HERE AFTER EVERYTHING THEY HAVE DONE TO ME!" I scream in rage I saw my eyes were completely black there wasn't even an ounce of white in my eyes.

"Angel you have to understand Carlisle was my friend for years and he asked to visit I couldn't say no." Aro was pushed into his seat looking up with sadness in his eyes for causing me pain.

The castle began to shake and Aro jumped up and hugged me to him trying to calm me down. Even in my rage I remember the last time I caused a earth wake the whole east end of the castle had to be rebuilt because of the power of it.

"Please darling you know that I wouldn't do this to you if I had a choice, but he was our friends for years! He would find it weird if we said no." He rocked me back and forth and the shaking went down some, but not completely.

"I will act civil, but the first time he starts with me. I will end him!" I hugged Aro back and the shaking stopped completely. "When do they arrive?"

"They was already in Italy when they called they should be here shortly." Aro said while rubbing my back. "Come my dear we shall go to the throne room and await there arrival."

I walked slowly beside Aro and I wouldn't believe the same family that left me was coming. I didn't think I would see them again after they never showed up in the 251 years I lived here. Caius tried to talk me into going after them a couple years of me living there. He said I had every right to track them down and end them. He only said this cause it wasn't long after I had a run in with some newborns in Texas and we was going to destroy them for being created for war. I killed all 50 of them with a flick of a wrist and they went up in flames. That was the day I was named Angel of Death.

"You are far away my child." I looked at Aro after he spoke to me.

"I was thinking of how I got my name and Uncle Caius trying to get me to haunt the ones that our coming." I gave a dark chuckle and saw we was fast approaching the throne room.

"Oh I see. You must keep a level head and you never know dear one they might miss you greatly." Aro grabbed my hand and then the throne room door was opened for us.

"Mio Angelo you look lovely." Marcus ran over and gave me a kiss on both cheeks.

"Thank you Zio." I kiss both of his cheeks also then uncle Caius came up.

"Going to kill us a Cullen?" He asked even through he know I won't since my father asked me not to.

"No I'm not uncle." I give him a hug then we all walk up to the thrones.

They had matching thrones old and screamed authority while mine was new. It was of a dark wood stained black with hot pink leather seats. I thought of having my black hood on and then I pulled it up. No longer than I do that I smelled them. I sat in my throne and waited to see what would happen. Aro stood and the door was opened.

"Carlisle long time it has been since I have seen you. " Aro said in a fake cheery voice which made me giggle at his antics.

"Aro when was there someone else put on ruling?" Carlisle said looking at me in wonder even through he couldn't see me because of my hood.

"This is the princess of the Volturi Isabella, or Angel of Death." Aro said in a voice filled of love.

The Cullen's gasp at my name I decide to listen to what they was thinking.

_Esme was thinking of how I bore the same name as her dead daughter. I wonder how she will act when she finds out it was me._

_Carlisle was thinking of me also and he had hope that just maybe it was me._

_Alice was confused that she wasn't having any visions, but she was hoping it would be her sister and that she was mad she ever left me._

_Jasper was thinking of how bad he felt that he was the cause his family had to leave there Bella._

_Emmett was thinking about how I smelled like the human me, but sweeter then I was then. Out of all the Cullen's maybe he would guess it was me before Aro told them._

_Rosalie was thinking of how bad she felt for treating me like crap and that she misses me also. _

_Edward was thinking of how he had lied and left me in the woods and that I disappeared after he left me there and he blames himself. I was shocked he still loves me but I'm not taking any chances. _

"Is there a problem about my daughter's name?" Aro asked with a raised eye brow.

"It's just that 251 years ago we lost someone special to us and her name was Isabella and we called her Bella." Carlisle said as he held onto Esme.

I reached out to my fathers hand and told him to let me take over. He nodded his head slightly and sat down. I stood up and the Cullen's looked at me,

"More like left in the woods." I said and pulled the hood off my head.

All the Cullen's gasped and looked at me shocked to see me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed and started toward me and my guard jumped in front of me.

"Only family calls me Bella, to you its Angel cause you are no family of mine." I said and as Alice and Esme began to dry sob into there mates arms.

"How are you alive?" Alice said looking at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said with a glare then teleported out of the room.

_There is Chapter Two! Review please! Thanks everyone and I'll have chapter three up tomorrow!_

_Mio Angelo- My Angel_

_Zio- Uncle_


	3. Review

Dear Twilightlover244 and other followers and readers. I was in a car wreck and I haven't had it in me to write. I was very hurt, but mostly I have had very bad dreams about my wreck. I will be working on it soon and I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas on my story.

With Love,

Emmett and Edward Girl


	4. Chapter 3

Well here is the well waited third chapter of Angel of Death!

BPOV Chapter 3

I stormed around in my room throwing things and screaming at the top of my lungs. They think they have the right to do this to me. To show up and act like they care! I missed them all deeply, some more than others. I was betrayed and their thoughts was getting to me they thought they had a right to think that they love and missed me!

I was getting ready to throw another vase when there was a knock at the door.

"Whoever it is, leave I'm not in the mood!" I screamed at the door and threw the vase in the air and shot it with a lightning bolt.

"Angel." I looked over and Jane was standing in the door way looking down at the floor at the mess I have caused.

"Leave Jane, now is not the time to be your bratty self!" I caused the castle grounds to shake then yelled some more.

"I want you to know that if you want I'll kill the Cullens if you want me to since you promised that you wouldn't." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Why would you help me huh? You hate me Jane so why would you do that!" I yelled at her and Alec slowly slipped in my room behind his twin.

"I think I can clear this up Angel. Read Jane's mind and what do you hear." Alec said as he slowly started cleaning up my room.

I looked at Jane and used my power on her. _"I just want a mom that I can't hurt with my power and I can't Angel. I would do anything to prove that I want to be her daughter, even kill the Cullens for what they done to her."_

I gasped and started to cry venom tears. I looked at Alec and heard the same thing in his mind. They were older than me in vampire years, but at heart they were only fifteen year olds needing a mom.

"Oh my dears why didn't you just come to me about this I would have said yes!" I ran to them and grabbed them both.

"So you will be our mamma?" Jane and Alec asked at the same time and I nodded my head smiling at them.

They squealed and hugged me closer to their bodies. I laugh and decided to put up a sound barer so no one can hear what we talk about.

"But I will have rules and you will listen. The first thing we are going to do is going shopping you too wear way to much black!" They laughed and looked happy. "Come we must go tell my father and uncles and while we shop we will plan how we will make the Cullen's life hell!"

I grabbed the twins and teleported to the throne room where I knew there was going to be many questions asked.

When we appeared my father looked shocked to see me after everything that had just happened. I smiled at my father and walked to my throne and the twins followed right behind me.

"Father I have some news for you and my uncles." I said with a small smile and he nodded at me confused. "Well I'm taking the twins as my own. Starting now the twins are the prince and princess in training."

I heard the Cullens and everyone in the guard at my words. I had made it clear to the guard that I never liked Jane. I glared at them all and unlike the guard the Cullens didn't shrink in fear, but I could feel it.

"Are you sure my figlia?" Father said standing up at the same time as his brothers.

"Yes padre. I think this is what I need." I said as I smiled at the twins.

"I think that it's a great idea." Uncle Marcus said as he walked to me and gave me and the twin hugs.

"If this is what you want then so be it, but now the promise you made to me about not killing the Cullens now stand for the twins." Aro said as he hugged me and the twins also.

"Well if I have your blessing the twins and I are going shopping. Jane needs some color in her wardrobe." I winked at Jane and she looked down with a small grin.

"Very well I have my dear." Aro said as him and his brothers walked up to the thrones once again.

"Oh and if I see any Cullens following me and my children I'll let Jane play with you with her power." I said while looking that the Cullens.

They nodded their heads and I could feel there fear for Jane double. I busted out laughing as I walked out of the throne room with the twins giggling at me.

"Mamma do you think they will follow us to the mall?" Jane asked so only Alec and I could hear her.

"I know they will and I can't wait. Let the games begin my twins." I said as we got into my blood red Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV Chapter 4

Jane was having a field day in the mall. She was acting her age and it was even scaring Alec about how happy she was. So far she has bought tons of pink and blue clothes. It would seem that blue was her favorite.

"Jane dear why did you always wear black all the time by looking at you in all these colors I wonder why you never wore them before." I said as I handed her another blue silk halter top.

"People always judged me, saying I was a small fry and talking about how I was a no body. Before we figured out my power I always wore black to be tougher looking I guess you could say. When we did fine my power, the all black style kind of stayed." Jane said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now. As long as you don't steal my hot pink if you did then we would have problems." I gave her a wink and she giggled. "So what about you Alec what's with all the black with you?"

"I wear color you just can't see it with my robe." He said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Ok well now we need to talk about what to do with the Cullens." I gave them a wicked grin. "We can do whatever we want, but we can't kill them."

"We could pull a lot of pranks to them." Alec said with an evil grin. "And I know everyone will help!"

"That's not a bad idea, plus they are really afraid of you two. But they haven't seen the Angel of Death at her worst yet." I said with a smirk. "I think no I know they will be sneaking around trying to see what I do during training."

"As soon as they see you mamma they will know you're the most powerful of all, and that's saying something with Jasper being there." Jane said and I nodded my head to this statement.

When I got my name they said they only feared the God of War which I later learned was Jasper after he was first turned and up till he left the south.

"I know that, but let's stop talking about it for now. I can smell some Cullens." I said looking at the twins and they nodded to me.

We saw the Cullens walk in and I growled at them under my breathe. They saw us and they knew they was in trouble.

"I do believe my mamma told you not to follow us and here you are." Jane said glaring at them and I glared at them also.

"Angel please talk to us." Alice said hanging onto Jasper.

"I don't have to do anything. I think you better leave don't want to cause a scene do you. Please if you do continue give me a reason to end you all." I said and glared at each and everyone in the coven.

"Angel please I have missed you so much I just want my daughter back." Esme said looking at me.

"You're no mother to me." I glared at her. I looked at the twins. "Come young ones I need to feed." They nodded and we walked out and I huffed at the Cullens.

"If you want to feed pick you meal after we hit the streets or come with me." I said as I made my way to my car.

"I want to try it your way." Jane and Alec said at the same time.

All I did was nod my head and I saw the Cullens in my mirror and I started speeding through the streets and I could hear the Cullens running from the tops of the buildings around us.

I saw the beginning of where I usually hunted. I opened up my thoughts and listened to see if I could find out what the Cullens was thinking.

"_Where is she going, her eyes are red and hot pink she is a human drinker why was she going to the woods." Carlisle thought as he jumped over a street and landed in the woods._

"_I think it's a trap she's taking us to the woods, I wonder if a fight will break down." Jasper was thinking along with different types of fighting styles he could use._

"_I can't believe I left she doesn't want me as a mother." Esme sobbed and ran faster to catch up with her mate._

"_Oh I hate you Edward, yeah I know your listening I hate that you made me leave my sister!" Alice was thinking of how she could make up with me also._

"_I'm going to kill Edward, I swear that stupid idiot! I wanted her to be human not be a vampire. I guess Alice was right she was meant for this life. She's really is meant for it." Rosalie thought as she jumped and done a flip over a tree and landed on the ground._

"_I get my sister back and she hates us because of Eddie! I swear if I don't get to have my little sister back I'll talk to Rose about joining the Volturi guard." Emmett thought as he ripped up a little tree and threw it behind him barely missing Edward._

"_God I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have left her. I was meant to love her and I pushed her away from me." Edward thought and jumped over a large rock._

God maybe they do really care, but I can't believe what I hear from Edward's mind. I see the clearing and park my car.

"Didn't I tell you Cullens to stop." I glare at them and turn toward the twins. "You want to hunt like me well close your eyes and tell me what you smell."

Jane took a deep breath and so did Alec. I giggled a little bit cause I could smell the deer nearby and they smell awful.

"WHAT'S THAT SMELL!" Jane screamed and put her hand over her nose.

"That would be a herd of deer. They taste and smell awful, but they get the job done on filling you up. Animals that eat plants aren't nearly as tasty as the animals that eat other animals." I said as I picked up the scent of a pack of wolves. "Smell to the east of us about 30 yards. What do you smell?"

"It smells good." They said at the same time.

"It's wolves, we can't kill them all but two a piece will work for us, but we should wait to chase the taste of deer." I said and pointed to the west and the twins took off.

"Angel how is your eyes red and hot pink if you eat animals?" Carlisle asked as he looked at me.

"My eyes never change even if I need to feed. I've looked like this since my change." I said and looked at them all. "Leave cause I will kill you if you are here and I let go of myself to let my monster feed, promise or no promise to my father." I then took off running leaving the Cullens shocked.

_Well there is chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed. Later today I should have the hunt and more of our favorite Angel of Death. If you have any questions or ideas let me know either review or send me a message._

_With love,_

_Emmett and Edward girl_


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV Chapter 5

I raced through the woods as I passed trees and jumped over rocks to get to my children. I could hear their thoughts and they were unsure of what to do. I could also tell that the Cullens were fallowing me even though I told them not too. I ran right past the twins while telling them in my minds to watch and do what I do.

I saw a buck and jumped in the air letting my beast take over. I landed on top of it and snapped its neck and sunk my teeth into its tender flesh and muscle. After I drained it I landed on another and repeated the movement. I could tell the Cullens were shocked of my grace of the kill.

I was full so I piled up the carcasses of the deer and watched my children do what I had done. I saw they have grasped what to do without a problem and was very proud of them. Even with them being covered in blood they were having fun even though the taste was getting to them.

"Come and grab a carcass and keep it with you." The twins looked at me like I was crazy and I just shook my head.

I set the others on fire and ran off in the direction of the wolves. I looked at the pack when we got to it and asked if any was beyond wounded or sick that I would take away the pain and feed the others. When I had first discovered this power it scared me, but now it was helpful. The pack leader looked as I set down the deer carcass as did the twins and five wolves walked over. Three was sick and was in great pain. I touched them and they died as if they was going to sleep and was not hurt at all.

I handed them to the twins and they slowly drank one a piece and waited for me to get the others. I done the same to the other two wolves that had been caught in a trap and lost back legs and had a hard time moving because of pain. I drank one and handed the other to Jane and Alec drank the other that was already there.

The pack was watching the Cullens closely and told them I wouldn't allow them to hurt their pack and they looked at me with thanks. I used my other power to raise the earth and placed the wolf carcasses in it. I buried them and had my other power to cause beautiful flowers to cover the grave and told the wolves good bye.

"Stay away from the wolves." I told the Cullens and grabbed the twins and teleported to the car.

"How did you do that mom?" Jane asked looking at me with awe.

"I'm very powerful and gave up on trying understanding how I have so many powers." I gave her a smile and drove off thinking what I'm going to do about the Cullens.

_I know it was a short chapter, but I've been planning my summer and I didn't want you all coming after me with pitchforks and fire. Lol. I'm happy to say I'll be writing a lot on this story during the summer and I hope to finish this and hopefully I'm a Vampire! You're a What?_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_Emmett and Edward girl_


End file.
